Stages of Friendship, Love and Kisses
by Apple in your eyes
Summary: Setiap cerita dimulai dengan bertahap. Bagi Draco dan Harry, ceritanya dimulai dengan seekor ular dan ciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang akan bertindak seperti riak di air, tenggelam lebih dalam dan dalam selama tahun-tahun berlalu dan saat mereka melewati tahap yang akan memperkuat dan menguji persahabatan mereka. Bagaimana mereka melewatinya? DMHP, boyslove
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Impression and Imitation**

Rambut pirang Platinum yang tersisir rapi kebelakang dengan gel, memakai jubah terbaik dari lemari pakaiannya yang berwarna lebih teduh atau lebih gelap dari matanya yang kelabu, Draco Malfoy yang berusia lima tahun tampak terlihat seperti pureblood child yang menggemaskan dan sempurna. Pakaiannya melekat di satu padukan dengan baik, bahkan rambut yang terang itu menambah kesempurnaannya.

Sayang penampilannya yang bersih dan berkilauan itu tidak sesuai dengan kesedihan abu-abu yang menyedihkan di dalam dirinya.

"Tegaplah!" Perintah ayahnya tajam seperti pisau. Kepala anak laki-laki itu langsung terangkat, Punggungnya tegak.

Draco mengerling mengintip ke arah ayahnya yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di kursi favoritnya sambil membaca koran, _Daily Prophet_ .

"Yes father." Draco bergumam, berusaha tidak merajuk.

Rupanya usahanya tidak cukup membuahkan hasil. Sebuah kerutan menutupi wajah cantik ibunya saat dia menatapnya. Alis cokelat gelap itu terangkat sedikit.

"Draco," Ibunya mengingatkan.

Draco terengah lesu dan menyilangkan lengannya, menatap lantai yang dipoles di bawah kakinya untuk menghindari tatapan menuntut orang tuanya. Refleksinya di lantai menatapnya, tampak cemberut, seolah-olah dia mengisap permen lemon asam.

Draco menduga jauh di lubuk hatinya, di sudut pikirannya yang terdalam dan paling gelap, dia bertingkah seperti seekor anak kuda yang selalu dicemohkan Blaise kepadanya. Dan Draco tidak bisa menahannya.

Draco membenci hari Minggu. Benci yang semacam kebencian khusus yang disediakannya untuk tugas yang diberikan tutor kepadanya dan keluarga Weasley. Dan untuk alasan yang bagus juga. Minggu adalah hari terpendek dalam seminggu. Dalam satu menit hari sudah pagi, dan dalam sekejap mata hari menjadi malam. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk. Dan - yang terburuk dari semuanya - sebuah acara khusus berlangsung setiap hari Minggu yang mana akan dia nikmati seperti seorang anak Muggle yang menikmati kunjungannya ke dokter gigi aneh.

 _Sunday Tea._

Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti bagaimana orang tuanya bisa berdiri tegap menghadapi para tamu yang diundang lebih dari satu menit. Orang-orang itu jahat, mengukurnya dengan tatapan dingin mereka. Draco berharap lebih dari sekali agar dia bisa menanggapi mereka dengan tendangan ke pergelangan kaki, bukan senyum yang biasanya disisipkannya. Parahnya lagi para wanita bahkan tidak lebih baik. Draco beberapa kali kehilangan indra penciumannya karena parfum jahat para wanita yang mereka semprotkan ke badannya. Dan lagi dalam hitungan detik mereka merusak rambut kebanggaan Draco sehingga ia harus membawa para peri rumah beberapa menit sekali untuk menyempurnakannya kembali, mengusapkan jari keseluruh rambutnya. Dan semakin lama Draco merasa semakin sulit untuk tidak meludahi wajah mereka saat mereka mengapitnyanya seperti boneka porselen dan menarik pipinya gemas.

Tapi _Sunday Tea_ Minggu ini berbeda. Pureblood lainnya tidak datang, yang akan datang hanya pureblood pendatang baru di lingkaran sosial orang tuanya meskipun pureblood ini adalah bagian dari keluarga yang telah ada selama berabad-abad, kaya akan kekayaan dan pengaruhnya.

Seorang pureblood pendatang dengan istri yang tidak biasa.

Istrinya bukan pureblood. Dia bahkan bukan orang kaya baru, yang pasti bisa diterima. Atau bahkan Half-blood. Itu bisa saja over-looked, meski hanya sedikit. Tidak, dia sebenarnya adalah penyihir kelahiran Muggle. Seorang darah lumpur.

Ketika Draco diberitahu berita ini saat sarapan pagi, dia hampir meludahkan jusnya.

 _Mudblood?_ Seorang Mudblood masuk ke rumah mereka? Yang lebih penting lagi, ayahnya sebenarnya akan mengizinkannya?

Dia berpaling ke ayahnya, membutuhkan penjelasan. Yang mana Ibunya telah memberikannya.

Lily Evans-Potter adalah seorang penyihir, tampaknya salah satu orang terbaik dibidang medis yang pernah dilihatnya selama bertahun-tahun, mendapat pengakuan besar atas pekerjaannya di London, bukan hanya di seluruh Eropa tapi hanya sampai di beberapa bagian di Amerika Utara. Dan dia adalah teman baik Snape.

Informasi pertama berhasil mengangkat alis Draco, tapi yang kedua? Mulutnya hampir terjatuh.

Snape? Ayah baptisnya, Severus Snape

"Aku bertemu Lily berkat Severus," kata Ibu. "Dia sudah sampai di rumahnya saat aku mampir untuk minum teh. Ternyata desas-desus tentang kecemerlangannya bukanlah rumor. Dia cukup mengesankan."

Draco berpaling ke ayahnya yang mengangkat bahu dengan mudah.

"Untuk kelahiran muggle, sepertinya Lily sangat jarang," sambil mengolesi mentega di roti panggangnya. "Kurasa Potter lah yang lebih buruk."

Potter. Potter. Draco samar-samar akrab dengan namanya. Ah! Sekarang dia ingat. Potter seperti James Potter, yang bertugas sebagai Auror untuk Kementerian. Jika dia mengingatnya dengan benar, dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang di Kementerian yang ayahnya tidak memanggap sebagai gangguan total.

Aneh, bukan alasan mengapa Draco merajuk. Itu karena satu orang tambahan yang akan dibawa oleh kedua Potter.

Anak mereka, Harry. Menurut Ibu, dia hampir mendekati usianya. Seorang anak yang "menakjubkan".

"Kupikir kalian berdua akan berteman dengan baik, Draco." ibunya tersenyum.

Suara mendengus muncul dari ayahnya saat dia melirik ke arah Draco, sebuah senyuman sinis tersungging dibibirnya. Itu menunjukkan bahwa, Draco sama sibuknya seperti ayahnya. Draco hafal dengan baik tugasnya untuk mengawasi anak-anak tamu mereka.

Draco tidaklah bodoh. Dia tahu ada motif di balik Sunday Tea. Bukan hanya untuk bercakap-cakap dengan mereka, Draco juga harus membangun lingkarannya sendiri. Untuk berteman.

Sayang sekali bagi orang tuanya, Draco menemukan setiap anak yang mendampingi tamunya adalah pengganggu.

Awalnya, dia tidak keberatan menjamu para tamu yang lebih muda. Sebenarnya dia menyukainya. Dipercaya untuk menangani anak-anak sementara orang tuanya menjamu para orang tua memberinya kebanggaan. Hal itu membuatnya merasa penting. Dewasa. Plus, itu berarti ia memiliki seseorang selain orang tuanya dan para elf rumah untuk diajak bicara. Seseorang yang seusianya untuk memamerkan mainan barunya, dan untuk dimainkan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pekerjaan itu berubah menjadi membosankan. Anak-anak yang dibawa tamu orang tuanya tidak menyenangkan lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan perhatiannya lebih lama dari beberapa detik sebelum ia benar-benar bosan. Selain itu, mereka hanya mengganggu.

Tidak diragukan lagi Harry pasti sama seperti yang lainnya.

Api hijau meraung dari perapian. Tamu mereka akhirnya tiba. Draco menguatkan dirinya.

 _Tolong biarkan teh sore ini berlalu dengan cepat_ , Draco memohon pada Merlin. _Please_ . _Please._ _Pretty please.._

Orang pertama yang bisa keluar dari Floo adalah seseorang dengan kaki panjang berbalut jeans, pria yang jangkung seperti Ayah, mengenakan pakaian Muggle meski terlihat sangat berkualitas sehingga Draco menerima pelanggarannya. Rambutnya sangat gelap, warna hitam yang dark, dan acak-acakan. Di balik kacamatanya, sepasang mata gelap bercahaya dengan sirat aneh saat dia memandang ke arah keluarganya. Berbeda dengan pria-pria lain yang pernah datang kerumahnya, pria itu melambaikan tangannya dengan tatapan yang nyaris tidak Draco mengerti, pria itu berlutut dan tersenyum padanya. Senyuman bersahabat yang tulus.

 _Senyuman yang langka_ , pikir Draco _sambil memperhatikan_ pria itu. _Jadi ini James Potter_. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu buruk. Meski bajunya bisa lebih baik, sepertinya dia baik-baik saja.

"Oh my, orang tuamu pasti mengajarimu untuk menahan diri, mereka mengatakan bahwa kau adalah anak laki-laki yang imut, bukan pemuda yang tegap," James mengerling melewati bahunya untuk tersenyum kepada orang tuanya. "Aku akan mengawasinya dengan baik jika aku adalah kau, Narcissa, aku bisa melihat lelucon nakal pada pandangan bocah ini yang bahkan bisa tumbuh menjadi heart-breaker."

Ibunya memutar matanya, sebuah senyuman kecil berkedut di bibirnya. Ayahnya tampak geli.

James mengedipkan mata pada Draco, seolah mereka memiliki rahasia. Sebelum Draco bisa bereaksi, Floo kembali meraung.

Seorang wanita muncul dari api yang masuk ke ruangan dengan keanggunannya sehingga membuat Draco tertegun, sempat berpikir bahwa dia keturunan pureblood. Dia sudah pasti memiliki tampang pureblood. Meskipun dia tidak setegak ibunya, ada sesuatu yang mencolok tentang dirinya. Sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Rambut merah bergelombang jatuh di bahunya dan sepasang mata hijau yang paling mencolok tersenyum saat ia menunduk menatapnya.

Dan dia tidak sendiri.

Melekat di tangannya, memeganginya seolah-olah wanita itu adalah garis hidupnya, yaitu seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh kecil. Dia persis seperti versi miniatur James. Dia adalah kebalikan Draco dalam hampir segala hal. Rambutnya gelap dan liar yang berlawanan dengan rambut pirang putih Draco. Mata hijau yang menusuk di balik kacamata berbingkai bulat besar itu melawan abu-abu merkuri Draco. Kemeja merah dan hitam dan celana jeans sangat jauh dibanding jubah Draco.

Draco tidak tahu seberapa dekat dia memperhatikani anak itu sampai sentuhan tangan ibunya di bahunya menyadarkannya kembali.

Ibunya tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Halo Lily."

"Narcissa," Healer wanita yang terkenal itu -teman Severus-tersenyum. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga," Ibu tersenyum pada anak laki-laki yang terlalu takut untuk menatap matanya. "Halo Harry."

"Halo Mrs. Malfoy."

"Nah, Harry, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, panggil Aunt Narcissa atau Cissa."

Hal itu tentu mengejutkan. Biasanya butuh waktu setahun untuk tamu yang datang sebelum mereka bisa memanggil nama depan Ibu.

"Ini anakku, Draco," kata Ibu. "Kalian berdua bisa bermain bersama hari ini."

Harry tampak seperti baik-baik saja di mana dia berada, dekat sisi ibunya, menunduk menatap lantai. Ibunya tidak setuju. Dengan senyum lembut, dia melepaskan tangannya dan menyenggolnya ke depan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Jangan malu."

Harry akhirnya mendongak. Draco, yang pada saat ini sudah siap untuk berpura-pura bahwa dia sakit untuk menghindari pertemuan ini, menarik napas tajam.

Karena begitu dekat dengannya, Draco melihat betapa menakjubkan mata itu. Besar, cerah, dan sangat hijau. Seperti dua buah emerald dengan cahaya tertentu di dalamnya sehingga membuatnya bingung dan menggelitiknya. Meskipun ibu anak laki-laki itu memiliki warna mata yang sama, Harry hanya tampak ... lebih untuk Draco. Lebih besar, lebih cerah, lebih cantik.

Melihat ke mata itu, Draco merasakan sesuatu meluncur di dalam dirinya saat mata hijau hijau itu menatapnya. Sesuatu yang aneh yang bergerak seperti ular, memicu kehangatan aneh yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia hampir menggigil.

Ibunya sekali lagi menyadarkannya kembali saat dia dengan lembut menyenggolnya lebih dekat. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia akan mengulurkan tangan, Harry akan menerimanya, dan kemudian mereka akan pergi ke kamarnya atau ruang bermain sementara orang-orang dewasa tinggal di sini. Mengetahui isyaratnya, Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan menunggu dengan sabar untuk Harry. Tapi anak itu entah tidak tahu isyratnya atau tidak peduli dengan tangannya, membuat Draco tidak menahan apa pun kecuali udara yang menyelimuti jari-jarinya.Harry tidak menerima tangannya.

Namun, Harry mengikuti Draco saat dia mengantarkan mereka ke lantai atas ke arah sayap bagian kamarnya. Harry tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tapi matanya berkata cukup saat melihat ke atas rumah, melihat-lihat lukisan, patung, lampu gantung, dan potret Malfoy dan Black masa lalu yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Mata emerald hijau cerah itu melebar seperti piring saat mereka memasuki kamarnya. Draco tersenyum, senang.

Kamarnya tentu sangat mengesankan jika dia memang bilang begitu sendiri. Ukuran dua kamar tidur utama digabung menjadi satu, itu besar dan sangat lebar, dilukis dengan nuansa biru dan perak ringan. Sinar matahari mengalir dari jendela yang lebar dan terbuka. Tempat tidurnya, sebuah kanopi poster King-size, didorong ke dinding dengan tirai bergoyang sedikit karena angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerobos masuk ke ruangan. Tepat di seberang perapian. Bangku mainan besar dipasang di sekitar ruangan, dengan yang terbesar berisi yang terbaik dari harta karunnya tepat di depan tempat tidurnya.

Dia mengharapkan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu segera bergegas ke peti mainannya untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Hampir setiap anak yang datang ke kamarnya telah melakukan itu, bertindak seolah-olah merekalah pemilik kamar itu. Dia ingat suatu waktu ada beberapa gadis dengan rambut pirang stroberi merobek-robek peti mainannya, pergi dari satu ke yang lain, mengabaikan tatapan Draco dan jeritan agar dia berhenti, melemparkan mainan ke samping untuk mencari boneka. Dia beruntung karena dia belum mulai belajar sihir, jika tidak, tidak akan ada yang tersisa darinya selain potongan rambut pirang dan mimpi buruk merah muda yang membaur dengan ibunya.

Yang mengejutkan, Harry tidak melakukan itu.

Draco berbalik untuk menatap mata hijau emerald yang menatapnya kembali, menunggu. Untuk apa, dia tidak tahu. Bingung, dia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Harry mengambil itu sebagai izin untuk pergi ke karpet Persia putih dan bermain dengan kereta api yang dibuang dan dilemparkan Draco tadi malam.

Saat Harry bermain, Draco bersandar di pagar tempat tidurnya dan melihat teman barunya.

Dia pasti tidak seperti anak-anak lain. Dia jauh lebih tenang, lebih pendiam. Meskipun dia lebih kecil dari Draco, ada perasaan cerdas yang berkilau di mata hijau yang berbicara dengan kedewasaan, yang membuat Draco merasa rendah diri. Namun, tidak dengan cara yang buruk. Ada juga rasa malu di sana, yang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam dirinya, membuatnya ingin menarik anak itu keluar dari cangkangnya.

Dia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Keretanya biasa saja, tidak ada apa-apa dibandingkan mainanku yang lain," kepala Harry mendongak dari kereta ke arahnya. "Ingin melihat?"

Harry tidak langsung menerima tawaran itu, tidak segera. Harry memperbaiki kacamatanya dengan tatapan aneh melihat benda yang dia pegang di lantai bawah. Seolah-olah dia sedang diuji. Setelah berkenalan dengannya selama beberapa menit, Draco bisa melihat bahwa temannya adalah orang yang bersikap hati-hati. Hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana bedanya dengan anak-anak lain dari lingkungannya. Dia tampak seperti tipe yang menyelinap ke sudut yang sunyi untuk menyendiri dengan bukunya sementara anak-anak yang lain bermain.

 _Itu berarti dia sangat hati-hati._ Draco memutuskan bahwa itu bukan hal yang buruk. Itu tentu berbeda. Kemudian Draco mulai melihat Harry adalah anak laki-laki yang berbeda. Draco tersenyum kecil pada bocah itu dan memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk maju. Harry menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum memenuhinya, mengangkat dirinya dari lantai dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Draco menempelkan ibu jarinya ke moonstonenya , menjelaskan bahwa mainan itu ajaib dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan tanda tangannya, yang merupakan cetakan jempolnya. Begitu ibu jarinya dipindai dan diterima, kuncinya hilang dan terbuka. Draco dengan penuh semangat memamerkan apa yang dipegang. Kereta dan sosok yang menjadi hidup dengan sentuhan tangannya, terbang di atas kepala mereka dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Yaitu tokoh miniatur sekecil pinky . Sapu mainan yang didapat dari ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun, masing-masing berada di puncak dan melaju dengan cepat, meski tidak ada lebih luar biasa dari benda aslinya.

"Ibu ingin menunggu sampai aku lebih tua untuk mendapatkan sapu sungguhan," Draco menggerutu, menenangkan bocah disampingnya. Ayahnya memberinya sapu itu pada Natal tahun lalu, "Kemungkinan besar sampai aku mendapatkan suratku untuk Hogwarts."

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya, bibirnya berubah menjadi sedikit kerutan. Draco menganggap itu sebagai tanda bahwa dia setuju dengannya. Dia senang melihat dia bukan satu-satunya yang menolak kesenangan mengendarai sapu sebenarnya.

Dia menyimpan mainan terbaik untuk yang terakhir. Hadiah yang baru-baru ini didapat dari ibunya untuknya dari kunjungannya di Rumania: seekor ular perak dan hijau sepanjang lima kaki yang terbuat dari kaca halus dan paling tidak bisa dihancurkan.

"Itu favoritku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Harry bertanya, penasaran. Ada dua kata pertama yang dikatakan anak laki-laki itu sejak mereka bersama. Draco merasa senang bisa mewujudkannya.

"Perhatikan," Harry menatapnya penuh tanya, Draco tersenyum dan meletakkan ular itu ke tanah, menyuruh Harry berdiri di sampingnya. Ketika mereka telah memberikan sedikit ruang di antara mereka dan mainannya, dia melihat ke arah si ular, menggulingkan lidahnya di atas mulutnya. Draco ingat apa yang Ibunya katakan kepadanya, bagaimana seseorang harus menggunakan nuansa dan perintah untuk melepaskan kekuatan di dalam diri mereka. " _Perubahan._ "

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang terjadi. Ular itu masih menjadi sebuah patung. Harry melihat mainan itu, lalu ke Draco. Draco mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya apa yang dia lakukan salah.

Kemudian kedua anak laki-laki itu sadar akan getaran yang berdenyut di kaki mereka. Mereka melihat ke atas. Permata yang bertatahkan pada tubuh ular mulai bergeser, mengatur diri mereka ke tempat-tempat tertentu ke sana-sini, sementara tubuh masih bergerak, memutar dan melengkung, sampai batu terakhir dipasang. Setelah selesai, ular itu berpindah dari sebuah karya seni ke makhluk yang sebenarnya.

"Wow," kata Harry dengan napas tersengal, matanya lebar. Senyuman melengkungkan di bibir merah muda itu saat ular itu mulai bergerak. "Keren."

Dia tidak hanya mendapat kata-kata dari bocah itu, tapi juga pujian. Dan tersenyum. Kebanggaan Draco tumbuh saat melihat senyuman itu, yang mengubah wajah Harry menjadi -berani mengatakannya-cantik. Dia balas tersenyum, senang. "Ibu tidak akan membiarkanku memiliki hewan peliharaan Dia pikir mereka terlalu berantakan, dan dia khawatir tentang perabotan Jadi, ini dia buat untukku .. Namanya Slyther .. Dengan suaraku, dia bisa berubah menjadi seekor ular yang sebenarnya dan tetap seperti itu untuk waktu yang kuinginkan. "

Ular itu berkedip beberapa kali, seolah-olah butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi barunya, sebelum melihat ke arah dua penontonnya. Lidahnya mengintip dari bibirnya yang tertutup rapat, diikuti desisan tajam yang memperingatkan adanya masalah jika dia terganggu.

Penasaran, Harry berlutut di depan ular itu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Mata makhluk itu menyipit, pergi dari wajah anak itu ke tangannya. Hewan peliharaannya pasti melihat sesuatu di mata Harry, sesuatu yang baik, karena, tidak seperti saat-saat sebelumnya ketika orang-orang memberi isyarat pada ular dan digigit, dia mendatangi Harry dan mengusap lidahnya di atas kulitnya. Harry terkikik dan menunggu beberapa saat, membelai kepala ular itu. Sebagai tanggapan, ular itu memejamkan mata saat dia mengangkat kepalanya sedikit lebih tinggi untuk meraih tangan anak itu, ia tampak puas. Jika Slyther adalah kucing, Draco membayangkan dia akan mendengkur saat ini.

 _Aku suka yang ini, tuan_ , kata Slyther pada Draco, nada datarnya sangat menyenangkan. _Tangan yang baik_

Seperti Paman Severus, Slyther tidak mudah untuk menyenangkan bila menyangkut orang. Sebelum Harry, satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan menyentuhnya tanpa rasa takut akan gigitan adalah Draco. Namun dalam hitungan detik dengan kesabaran yang mantap, Harry praktis menyuruh Slyther makan dari tangannya.

 _Dia punya tangan yang bagus,_ Draco setuju. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang baik sejauh ini. Mereka pucat, hampir pucat seperti marmer. Dan tampak lembut. Mata Draco menatap wajah Harry. Dia juga memiliki mata yang bagus. Dan senyum yang bagus. Dan tawa. Draco menyukai tawanya. Dia ingin mendengarnya lebih banyak. Draco tak ingin berpisah dari tawa itu.

Mengikuti Slyther, Draco meraih tangan dan lututnya. Draco mencuri perhatian Harry, dia mencemberutkan bibirnya, menekuk lidahnya, dan membiarkannya mendesis. Suara yang keluar sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti Slyther. Kedengarannya seperti ular, meski tidak kuat. Kedengarannya menyedihkan; Lebih menyedihkan Tapi sepertinya usahanya sama sekali tidak sia-sia.

Itu mendapat reaksi yang dia inginkan.

Harry tertawa. Dia benar-benar tertawa. Ia ingin lebih lama lagi bersamanya, selain dia dengan Slyther. Matanya bersinar seperti hiasan emerald yang indah saat mata itu menatapnya, menyebabkan senyuman menyebar di wajah Draco saat kehangatan meringkuk di perutnya. Harry memutuskan untuk ikut bersenang-senang, berlutut dan berlutut, mendesis ke Draco. Desisnya tidak lebih baik dari Draco. Meski begitu, hal itu menyebabkan mereka tertawa bersama.

Tidak ada yang mundur dari sebuah tantangan, Draco mendesis mendesis kembali. Harry mendesis sebagai balasannya. Tidak lama kemudian keduanya mendapati diri mereka terlibat dalam pertempuran mendesis, melihat siapa yang paling nyaring meskipun mereka berdua terdengar mengerikan, saling tertawa dengan wajah dan suara konyol mereka.

Draco tidak ingat pernah bersenang-senang dengan anak-anak lain seperti ini. Lagi pula, anak-anak lain tidak seperti Harry. Tidak ada yang tenang seperti Harry , Dan seriusnya. Tidak ada yang mendekati kekonyolannya. Draco telah menduga ada sesuatu yang terkubur jauh di dalam kediaman-nya yang tertutup, dan dia merasa lega bahwa di balik keseriusannya masih ada humor. Draco terlihat sangat konyol, sangat aneh dengan cara yang lucu, dengan lidahnya menonjol sepanjang bibir yang Draco sisihkan untuk mendekat dan melihat Harry lebih jelas. Lalu mendekat dan mendekat. Dia tidak menyadari seberapa dekat sampai lidahnya menyentuh lidah Harry, bibirnya menutupi bibir Harry.

Tubuh Harry terdiam. Tawa terhenti tiba-tiba.

 _Uh oh._ Ketakutan mulai menusuk perut Draco saat ia perlahan mundur, takut pada apa yang mungkin dilakukan atau yang akan Harry lakukan.

Keduanya menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat yang terasa hampir selamanya, saling menunggu satu sama lain, melihat siapa yang akan melakukan langkah pertama, sampai akhirnya dipecahkan oleh tawa. Harry yang memulainya; Bibirnya yang masih mendidih bergetar sedikit sampai senyum mulai tumbuh, menyebar di wajahnya. Senyuman itu kemudian berubah menjadi cekikikan. Harry terkikik cekikikan, terjatuh ke punggungnya, tawa meledak darinya. Draco mendapati dirinya mengikuti Harry, bibirnya bergetar tak terkendali, cekikikan memanjat tenggorokannya, sampai akhirnya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"aku pikir kita melakukan salam penghormatan ular." Harry tertawa cekikikan, kata-katanya menyadarkan tawa mereka yang sudah keras menjadi volume yang lebih tinggi.

"konyol." Draco berhasil mengatakannya di antara cekikikan.

Harry tertawa lebih keras, yang membuat Draco tertawa dua kali lebih keras. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian kedua bocah itu akhirnya bisa mengendalikan diri dan menahan napas.

"Kau sangat aneh." Draco menyatakan.

"Kau juga aneh." Harry berargumentasi, mengingatkannya dengan tatapan runcing yang mana yang membuatnya 'salut'

Draco membuka mulut untuk memprotes, lalu berhenti sejenak, memikirkannya kembali. Kalau dipikir apa kata anak laki-laki itu ada benarnya. "Baik, kita berdua aneh."

"Dan omong kosong konyol."

"Itu juga, tapi kau yang pertama," Harry terkikik. "konyol."

Sedikit kejahatan yang menyentuh senyumannya, menunjukkan lapisan lain di bawah permukaan yang memuakkan. Seorang anak nakal yang menggelitik Draco sama seperti sisi konyolnya. "aneh." Desisnya.

"konyol." Draco mengulangi dengan desisan, menjentikkan lidahnya. Anak laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Butuh waktu lebih lama bagi mereka untuk menarik napas. Setiap kali salah satu dari mereka mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk mengendalikan tawanya, yang dibutuhkan hanyalah menatap sekilas ke wajah satu sama lain dan mereka kehilangan kendalinya lagi, tertawa dua kali lebih keras.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, perutnya terasa sakit karena begitu banyak tawa, anak-anak itu terbaring di lantai. Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dalam desahan. Dia menatap Harry. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya memerah, dan senyumnya yang lesu membalikkan bibirnya.

Dia menyukai anak laki-laki yang aneh dan pendiam ini. Dia sangat menyukainya. Dia menyukai rambut hitamnya yang liar yang mengingatkannya pada seekor surai singa. Matanya yang tidak biasa adalah warna hijau paling dalam dan paling terang yang pernah dia lihat. Senyumnya, tawanya, kehadirannya yang tenang dan kekonyolannya. Dia menyukai segala sesuatu tentang dia.

 _Harry_ . Draco tersenyum. Dia menyukai suara itu. Harry-nya. bocah laki-laki miliknya.

Sambil berpaling ke sampingnya, dia mengumumkan "Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Harry menegang, tubuhnya benar-benar diam. Dia mengintip ke atas Draco, kejutan bersinar di matanya bersamaan dengan rasa takut.

Itu bukan reaksi yang diharapkan Draco. Dia seharusnya tidak takut. Senyuman Draco mereda. "Apa yang salah?"

Harry mendongak, lalu pergi. Tindakan itu membuat Draco mendekatinya.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

Menggigit bibirnya, Harry bergumam "Aku tidak pernah punya teman baik sebelumnya. Atau teman yang sebenarnya."

Pengakuan itu mengejutkan Draco. "Kenapa tidak?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di tangannya saat dia berguling ke sisinya, menghadap Draco. "Anak-anak di sekolah tidak menyukaiku, mereka mengira aku adalah orang aneh."

 _Orang aneh?_ Kata itu menggetarkan dan membuatnya panas, kemarahan berkobar di dalam diri Draco yang menggelegak seperti ramuan yang siap meledak. Hinaan itu menyengat seolah-olah ditujukan padanya.

"Orang aneh?" Ulangnya. Harry mengangguk. "Mengapa mereka berpikir begitu?"

"Sepupuku Dudley, Dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia mengatakan kepada semua orang di sekolah bahwa saku adalah orang aneh. Mereka semua percaya padanya .. Beberapa menjauhiku, dan yang lain membantunya mengejekku."

Draco tiba-tiba terpukul dengan dorongan besar untuk menemukan Dudley dan kelompoknya dan mengirisnya menjadi beberapa bagian seperti yang dia lihat ketika uncle Severus melakukannya pada beberapa tikus yang dia butuhkan untuk ramuannya. "Muggle?"

Harry mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Orang yang tidak seperti kita, orang yang tidak bisa melakukan sihir."

Dia mengangguk.

 _Tentu saja._

"Mereka idiot."

perkataanya mendapat senyuman dari Harry.

"Aku juga tidak pernah memiliki teman baik, aku tidak menyukai anak-anak lain, mereka tidak semenyenangkan sepertimu."

Senyumnya melebar.

"Lagi pula kau harus menganggapnya sebagai hak istimewa," kata Draco pada Harry. "aku tidak berteman dengan siapa saja."

Kata-katanya sama seperti yang dia harapkan- membuat Harry tertawa.

"Kau sangat bodoh." Harry berkata di antara cekikikan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak Harry, kupikir kita sudah setuju bahwa kaulah yang pertama."

"Aneh

"Konyol."

Mereka kembali tertawa cekikikan.

Ini akan menjadi awal persahabatan yang indah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pending Insanity and Promising Vow**

"Jadi, Draco," kata ibunya. "Apakah kau bersenang-senang hari ini?"

Bola mata Abu-abu milik Draco mengintip ke arah wanita yang bertanya sambil tersenyum aneh padanya, 'kilau tahu' di mata ibunya memang mengerikan. Di satu sisi dia ingin kesunyian ini untuk menunjukkan kepada ibunya bahwa dia merasa terganggu dengan campur tangan orang tuanya. Tapi di sisi lain, Ibunya bisa salah menafsirkan keheningannya sebagai ketidaksenangan, yang berarti bahwa hari ini akan menjadi kali terakhir dia melihat temannya lagi.

Sebuah riak ketakutan menerobos dadanya. Dengan cepat Draco mengangguk.

Yang takjubnya dan sedikit jengkel-tatapan aku tahu segalanya- di mata ibunya tidak lenyap. Tatapan itu tetap di sana, berkedip. Ibunya tersenyum sendiri saat menyelipkannya dibalik selimut. Biasanya para peri rumah yang diberi tugas untuk mengantarnya ke tempat tidur, tapi terkadang ibunya suka melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri, jadi mereka bisa bersenang-senang bersama.

Rupanya Ibunya memutuskan bahwa malam ini adalah waktu pribadi mereka.

Setelah meluruskan seprai, menepuk-nepuk bantalnya, dan memastikan dia terselip dibalik selimut dengan nyaman, Ibunya duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Jadi, Ibu anggap anggukanmu sebagai jawaban bahwa Harry sebenarnya tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya?"

Draco mengangguk lagi, kali ini dengan senyum lembut melengkung di bibirnya.

"Benarkah?" Ibunya melengkungkan alisnya yang tipis dan gelap itu. "Jadi kalian berdua bisa berteman dengan baik?"

Meskipun Draco bisa melihat ada jebakan dibalik kata-kata ibunya, walau ia bertekad untuk tetap bertahan dengan diam untuk membuktikan betapa kesalnya dia, Draco tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang menyebar di wajahnya.

Namun, senyuman itu terlepas saat memikirkan sebuah pelajaran yang diajarkan Tutor kepadanya.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Father katakan kepadanya adalah bahwa Malfoy _tidak_ menyesal.

"Tidak perlu menyesali hal yang sepele," katanya ayahnya. "Menyesal memberikan orang alasan untuk menangis dan berkabung karena apa yang terjadi, Bukannya berfokus pada tujuan utama, yang akan menjadi masa depan. Waktu tidak menunggu siapa pun, tidak akan mempercepat prosesnya ."

Draco tidak mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan pada saat itu, tapi dia tetap mengangguk, karena hal itulah yang diharapkan darinya.

Bahkan sekarang pun dia masih belum sepenuhnya memahami apa maksud ayahnya, tapi dia mengerti satu hal dari pelajaran itu.

 _Malfoy tidak menyesal_.

Namun, Malfoy muda itu mendapati dirinya melanggar peraturan itu, dia menyesali doa yang telah dia kirimkan ke Merlin sebelum keluarga Potter tiba.

Dalam pembelaannya, dia tidak bermaksud agar doa itu terwujud. Dia pikir teh Minggu akan berlangsung selamanya, bahwa tamunya akan menyuruhnya mengencangkan tinjunya dan mengertakkan giginya. Dia pikir keluarga Potter akan membosankan. Dan juga, dia mengirim banyak doa ke Merlin sebelumnya, tapi mereka tidak terjawab. Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa Penyihir Agung Merlin akan memberinya harapan ini?

Waktu berlalu dalam sekejap mata. Draco dan Harry-sahabat barunya, bocah laki-lakinya, menghabiskan setiap detiknya saat bermain dan tertawa bersama. Bermain dengan Slyther yang lebih banyak mengajarkan teknik meluncur dan mendesis, yang dipelajari dan dicopy oleh mereka. Meski mereka tidak lagi mencoba salam hormat ular; Draco pikir itu harus disimpan dimemori nya sebagai sesuatu yang special. Dia menunjukkan lebih banyak mainannya kepada Harry, jantungnya membengkak karena takjub yang berseri-seri di mata Harry. Ketika mereka selesai dengan mainan di kotak mainan, Draco mengajak teman bermainnya ke ruang bermain yang membawa lebih banyak lagi harta karun.

Di situlah ibu mereka menemukannya. Berbaring di tengah lantai, mainan dibuang di sekitar mereka, tangan terjalin dan bahu bersentuhan.

"Aww," Draco mengenali nada dan suara itu. itu suara Ibunya.

"Mereka terlihat sangat manis dan damai," Lily mengecilkan suaranya menjadi bisikan, tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Draco sudah bangun saat mendengar ibunya, namun menolak membuka matanya atau bergerak. Dia senang berada dimana dia berada. "Sejujurnya aku tidak mau membangunkan mereka."

"Aku juga tidak."

Tapi mereka melakukannya. Jika memang karena mereka dibutuhkan untuk makan malam, Draco pasti sudah mengerti itu. Atau untuk mengumumkan bahwa mereka tinggal lebih lama. Berita itu pasti membuatnya berseri-seri selama berminggu-minggu. Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi. Draco terbangun karena sudah saatnya keluarga Potter pergi.

Makna Harry harus pergi.

Draco melawan dengan menggertakan giginya.

" _Tidak!_ " Draco berpegangan pada teman terbaiknya, seolah mereka akan berpisah. Yang mana mereka tidak ingin,Tidak! terima kasih kepada orang tua mereka.

"Draco." Mother menggunakan suaranya yang rapuh. Suara nakal. Sinyal yang mengingatkan kepadanya untuk sadar akan dirinya.

"Tidak!"

"Draconis." Ayahnya sekarang terlibat, menggunakan nama lengkapnya. Tanda bahwa dia telah melewati es yang tipis. Dengan nada suaranya, Draco tahu bahwa es itu sangat tipis, menjadi rapuh pada detik kedua.

Namun sayang untuk kedua orang tuanya, tekad Draco untuk menjaga Harry tetap bersamanya lebih kuat daripada rasa takutnya untuk melawan orang tuanya.

"Harry-ku!"

Father bergumam pelan, memutar matanya bosan. Mother membuka mulutnya memerintahkannya untuk menjaga sikap, tapi kemudian berhenti sejenak, memperhatikan apa yang dilihatnya, mendengarkan dengan cermat apa yang didengarnya. Kekhawatiran yang menari-nari di wajahnya menghilang secepat mungkin, diganti dengan senyuman kecil yang aneh dan hampir bisa diketahui.

Tidak yakin apa arti senyuman itu, dia berpaling ke kedua Potter, berharap bisa membujuk mereka. Dia terkejut melihat senyum aneh yang sama yang ibunya kenakan di wajah Lily, yang lebih cerah saat kedua wanita itu bertukar pandangan secara pribadi.

"Bisakah Harry tinggal? Draco siap untuk menggunakan trik terbaiknya: mata anak anjing dan bibir cemberut, dua pesona yang selalu berhasil saat dia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Apakah boleh, Mommy?" Draco hampir mematahkan topeng cemberutnya, mendengar Harry berbicara. Teman baiknya itu menawarkan permintaan juga sepertinya. "Setidaknya untuk malam ini?Please Daddy."

"Baiklah," Untuk sesaat, sepertinya mata anak kembar itu bekerja. James sedang memikirkan situasinya, mengusap dagunya. "Itu berarti malam gratis-"

"James."

Jika ada satu hal yang lebih kuat dari pada mata anak anjing, itu adalah omelan seorang istri. Apa pun yang James katakan akan berhenti. Karena tidak ingin berada di sisi buruk istrinya, dia mengangkat tangannya dan melangkah mundur.

"Please Mother."

"Please Mommy, Daddy."

Lily dan mother saling bertukar pandang; Salah satu yang menyebabkan senyuman aneh itu memperlebar semakin lama tatapannya terus berlanjut. Lily akhirnya memecahkan percakapan mata pribadi, berlutut di depan anak laki-lakinya.

"Sayangnya kita perlu pergi, kami punya pekerjaan dan Harry sekolah besok," senyuman penuh harap langsung jatuh. "Tapi aku janji kita akan segera kembali."

"Kau berjanji?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku berjanji."

"Kalian berjanji?" Draco bertanya kepada orang tuanya.

Ayah mengangguk. Ibunya tersenyum.

"Kami berjanji."

Ibu telah berjanji lagi setelah kepergian mereka, di mana kedua anak laki-laki itu saling berpelukan dengan begitu ketat , ayah mereka harus masuk untuk memisahkan mereka. James dengan tangannya, Ayah dengan tongkatnya. Ibunya berjanji lagi saat makan malam saat Draco bertanya lagi padanya. Dan ibunya telah menjawab untuk ketiga kalinya saat ia mengantar Draco ke tempat tidur.

"Mother berjanji bahwa Harry akan kembali?"

"Aku janji, Dragon."

"Secepatnya?"

"Secepatnya."

Pelajaran lain yang diajarkan Father kepadanya: _seorang pria sejati tidak pernah mengingkari perkataannya._ _Jangan pernah melanggar janji._ _Janji adalah tugas yang suci._ _Suatu kontrak yang dibuat untuk dipenuhi._ _Jika kau melanggar janji, hal itu akan berpengaruh negatif terhadap karakter dan juga reputasimu._ Syukurlah orang tuanya, ayahnya khususnya, adalah orang-orang yang sangat bangga dengan karakternya, karena itulah mereka tidak pernah melanggar janji. Draco mempelajari bahwa keluarga Potter juga percaya pada keseriusan dalam menepati janji.

Karena, seperti apa yang dikatakan para orang dewasa tadi, Harry kembali ke Manor keesokan harinya. Lalu keesokan harinya lagi. Keesokan harinya lagi dan lagi.

Hari berubah menjadi minggu. Minggu berubah menjadi bulan. Bulan berubah menjadi setahun penuh. Setiap saat, setiap detik dihabiskan bersama, berkunjung antara Malfoy Manor dan Godric's Hollow, tempat itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai permainan dan hide-and-seek di kebun ibunya,kedua anak itu mabuk karena parfum bunga yang memabukkan dan kesenangan yang mereka alami. Berlomba satu sama lain dengan sapu mainan mereka, membangun benteng dari bantal dan selimut tempat mereka berkemah saat menginap, menciptakan tentara manusia salju dan amunisi bola salju di musim dingin, memiliki petualangan mereka sendiri di ruang bermainnya dan memutuskan apakah mereka adalah bajak laut yang memerangi lautan atau penjahat yang kejam di alam bebas yang lari dari para deputi, Meringkuk bersama di bawah selimut dan mengarungi malam dan badai dengan cerita petualangan, Draco akan membacakan cerita dengan suara keras sedangkan Harry dengan lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Itu adalah kegiatan simple dibandingkan dengan hal-hal lain yang mereka lakukan, tapi Draco menyukainya. Bahkan sangat. Kapan pun badai turun, guntur dan kilat beradu nyaring, Harry akan bernyanyi, mengerti akan ketegang yang diderita Draco akibat petir sehingga dia perlu hal lain untuk dipusatkan.

Tidak ada yang menenangkan rasa takutnya daripada mendengar suara lembut dan lembut Harry yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu kehidupan di bawah laut, kehidupan seorang anak yang selalu berada di hati seorang ibu, dan lagu menyenangkan yang diawali dengan cerita binatang buas.

"Dari mana kau mempelajari lagu-lagu itu?" Draco bertanya pada Harry ketika malam di bawah tenda selimut mereka. Badai yang menegangkan telah berlalu dan menjadi hujan deras yang menepuk-nepuk jendela, tapi Harry terus menyenandungkan nyanyiannya sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Dari film-film Disney, Ibu membawaku menonton mereka. Kemudian membelikanku Cdnya saat dia melihat betapa aku menyukai lagu-lagunya."

Draco mengangkat kepalanya yang sedang beristirahat di dada Harry. Gerakan tersebut menyebabkan Harry berhenti membelai rambutnya, menarik tangannya menjauh. Merasa tidak puas, Draco meraih kembali tangan Harry dan meletakkannya kembali di rambutnya. Ketika jari-jari Harry mulai bergerak, membolak-balik helai rambut pirang putihnya, dia mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apa itu Disney?"

Harry tampak sangat tertegun; Draco berharap ada kamera yang bisa menangkap momen itu.

"Ini soal Muggle, bukan?"

Harry memutar matanya. Draco menyeringai. "Itu adalah film yang bagus, Draco, aku yakin kau menginginkannya jika kau menontonnya."

Draco memutar matanya tapi meminta lagu lain, yang dengan senang hati Harry kabulkan. Draco ingin membantah, tapi malah diam, menikmati belaian jari Harry yang menembus rambutnya dan nyanyiannya yang manis memenuhi udara yang sunyi.

Salah satu hal yang tidak akan pernah dia mengerti tentang temannya adalah obsesi Harry terhadap hal-hal yang Muggle. Tampaknya kata obsesi terlalu berlebihan. Tidak seperti penyihir yang kagum atas penemuan aneh dan perilaku Muggle, Harry cukup akrab dengan mereka, menjadi sedikit ahli. Berkat Bibi Lily, yang menginginkan anaknya tumbuh dengan pengetahuan tentang dunia orang tuanya, menjadi penyihir hebat dengan perilaku pureblood dan pemahaman tentang dunia non-magis.

Suatu pagi di awal musim gugur, Draco terpental di atas tumitnya, dengan cemas menunggu Uncle Severus selesai dengan tehnya sehingga mereka bisa pergi ke rumah Harry.

Orang tuanya ada keperluan di Prancis, jadi mereka meminta Severus untuk mengawasinya. Tapi Severus tidak bisa. Pada akhir pekan yang sama ia juga harus berada di Paris, dia pergi bersama Aunt Lily ke Mesir untuk mempelajari penyakit baru yang mempengaruhi makhluk magis dan non-magis. James mengatakan bahwa ia akan merawat kedua anak laki-laki itu, bercanda bahwa hal itu akan menjadi akhir pekan hanya untuk anak laki-laki. Namun pada akhirnya dia menerima pesan penting dari Fudge bahwa dia sangat sangat dibutuhkan di Austria pada akhir pekan untuk bisnis Auror.

Meski begitu, Uncle James meyakinkan bahwa akhir pekan mereka tetap akan berlanjut.

"Kau akan sangat senang dengan babysitter yang aku dapatkan untuk kalian berdua." Uncle James tersenyum pada mereka saat makan malam.

Babysitter itu adalah seorang pria yang dipercaya Uncle melebihi orang lain, sahabat baiknya dan ayah baptis Harry, Sirius Black.

Draco samar-samar akrab dengan namanya. Sirius adalah sepupu ibunya, sepupu yang sangat jauh. Ketika dia meminta ibunya untuk informasi lebih lanjut tentang pria itu, ibunya menolak mengatakan apa pun lebih dari sekadar fakta bahwa Sirius adalah pria yang tidak biasa. Dia terganggu dengan jawabannya, tapi memilih untuk tidak memaksa ibunya. Draco membujuk dengan mulut ternganga, ingin juga bersama sepupunya itu-tentu Harry berada dibalik alasannya-dia berhasil membujuk ayahnya untuk membiarkannya pergi. Draco bahkan berhasil membuat Snape menyimpan keluhannya tentang Black pada dirinya sendiri.

"uncle Severus!"

Ayah baptisnya memelototinya dari seberang meja. Ibunya mengawasi, tersenyum geli.

"Narcissa."

"kau pasti juga tahu apa yang kulakukan terhadap Draco yang tidak sabar."

"aku punya ide bagus."

"uncle Severus!"

Severus menatapnya dengan tatapan gelap yang bisa mengelupas cat dari dinding. Sayangnya tidak berlaku untuk Draco, sama seperti orang tuanya yang kebal terhadap bibirnya yang cemberut, dia kebal terhadap tatapan severus. Hufft, Severus berpaling ke kedua orang tuanya untuk mendapat dukungan. Ayahnya terlalu fokus membaca suratnya susah untuk dibujuk. Ibunya hanya tertawa.

Sambil mendesah dalam-dalam, Severus menghabiskan seteguk terakhir tehnya dan bangkit dari meja. "Ayo, anak nakal."

 _YES!_ Draco menggulung telur terakhirnya ke roti panggangnya, mendorong sarapan ke mulutnya sebelum dia melompat dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk ayahnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Kuharap kau menjaga sikap saat berada di bawah pengawasan Black, Draco."

"Aku janji."

Ayahnya tidak terlihat yakin, tapi masih mencium dahinya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ibu mengantarkan mereka ke perapian, menyiapkan Floo.

"Ibu mengharapkan hal yang sama, Dragon," Ibunya berlutut untuk menatap lurus ke matanya. "Kau harus bersikap baik saat berada di bawah pengawasan Sirius. Jangan berpikir hanya karena kau memiliki pengasuh baru dan kau bisa memberinya masalah."

Uncle Severus mendengus, memutar matanya. "Merlin sendiri tahu kau dan kedua orang itu pasti menemukan jalan untuk mendapat masalah."

"Tidak benar!" Bentak Draco. "Tidak selalu."

Ayah baptisnya dan Ibu menukar pandangannya sebelum menunduk menatapnya.

"Kadang-kadang saja." Draco meralat perkataannya.

"bukan kadang –kadang tapi sering," ayah baptisnya menimpali. Sangat. Mengganggu. "Terutama bagiku."

Hufft, Draco mencemberutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan lengannya, membuang muka (sangat menggemaskan). Bukanlah salah mereka bahwa mereka mendambakan petualangan seperti yang diinginkan seperti sebagaimana ibunya sangat mendambakan berbelanja. Mereka adalah anak-anak. Kebutuhan akan kenakalan dan sensasi ada dalam darah mereka. Bukan salah mereka kalau orang tua dan Severus-terutama dia-tidak mengerti kesenangan mereka.

"Meski begitu, Dragon," kata Ibu. "Aku mengharapkanmu tahu untuk berperilaku."

"Yes, mother."

ibunya menariknya ke pelukan yang hangat dan erat, sambil memeluknya lagi, dia memintanya untuk menemui Harry. Begitu dia mendapatkan bubuk Floo, dia meraih tangan Severus.

"Godric's Hollow." Perintah Severus sambil melempar bubuk hijau itu. Dalam sekejap mereka telah pergi.

Godric's Hollow tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Draco menahan napas. Tempat itu adalah pemandangan yang membingungkan dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah dikenalnya di Manor. Seperti kutub yang berlawanan, yang mengingatkannya akan dia dan Harry. Berbeda dengan Malfoy, keluarga Potter tinggal di lingkungan yang tidak memiliki perkebunan pribadi. Syukurlah, ada celah lebar dan penuh dengan semak di antara masing-masing rumah, membuat setiap pemilik rumah memiliki privasi. Padahal rumah itu kecil dibandingkan dengan Manor,tapi rumah itu terlihat besar dengan cara sederhana dan cantik. Rumput hijau segar dengan teras depan yang lebar, halaman belakang yang besar dengan pohon-pohon tinggi dan taman bermain yang sering digunakan kedua anak laki-laki itu.

Aunt Lily menyambut mereka di perapian, tersenyum hangat. Draco tidak membuang waktu untuk bergegas menyambut tangan yang terbuka itu.

"Halo Draco."

"Hai Aunt Lily."

"Bagaimana mungkin setiap kali aku melihatmu, kau menjadi lebih dan lebih besar?" Wanita itu menariknya kembali untuk memperhatikannya dengan saksama. "Tidak lama lagi kau akan pergi ke Hogwarts."

"Di mana mereka pasti akan membuat masalah lagi."

Ada kilau 'tahu' dan nyaris jahat yang tersirat di mata Lily yang hijau terang saat dia berdiri dan berpaling ke tamu yang lain. "Syukurlah mereka akan meminta Profesor Ramuan dan uncle favorit mereka untuk mengawasi di Hogwarts."

Uncle Severus tampak seperti bertugas mengawasi Gryffindor. Draco mencoba menahan tawanya dengan menutupi mulutnya. Tapi tawa itu sulit dibendung, terkikik semakin kencang saat Lily bergabung.

Severus melotot pada mereka berdua, meski kilau itu kehilangan sebagian emosinya saat dia menatap wanita berambut merah itu. Semakin dia tertawa, semakin wajahnya kehilangan tepi yang keras. Sampai senyum kecil dan tentatih menyentuh bibirnya.

Sama seperti Aunt Lily yang mana merupakan satu dari sedikit orang di dunia yang Severus temukan cukup layak untuk berteman, dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa merubah senyum dari kegugupan.

Draco tahu ada satu orang lagi yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama, yang memiliki bakat ibunya dalam mengaduk senyuman dengan cara yang sama saat dia berbagi mata hijau berkilauan itu. Seseorang yang ketidakhadirannya sangat diperhatikan olehnya.

"Di mana Harry?"

Severus memutar matanya sementara Aunt Lily terkekeh, terbiasa dengan pertanyaan itu. Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang dikatakan Draco setelah pelukan menyambutnya.

"Dia ada di halaman belakang."

Draco mengangguk terima kasih dan cepat pergi, mengabaikan gerutuan Severus dan peringatan bibinya untuk pelan pelan saja.

Perbedaan lain antara Malfoy Manor dan Godric's Hollow: meskipun sudah larut di musim gugur, akan sulit untuk melihatnya di manor, berkat para house elf yang meraup dan mengumpulkan dedaunannya. Di Godric's Hollow, pekerjaan rumah dilakukan oleh pemiliknya karena salah satu dari mereka tidak percaya pada penggunaan peri-rumah (yang konyol bagi Draco, tapi memilih untuk tidak mempertanyakan keputusan Aunt Lily) dan ingin menangani semua masalah Rumah itu sendiri. Dalam hal memasak, Draco tidak bisa membantah karena bibinya adalah seorang juru masak yang luar biasa, tapi hal-hal lain? Menangani pekerjaan dihalaman ? Membersihkan rumah? Sepertinya terlalu banyak pekerjaan untuk ditangani dirumah, terutama ketika Aunt dan Uncle bekerja berjam-jam dalam pekerjaan mereka dan yang terakhir dari bagian keluarga itu-Harry- terlalu kecil dan muda untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan berat. Halaman belakang adalah bukti betapa sulitnya mengelola rumah. Daun dengan berbagai warna dari merah tua sampai kuning gelap berjatuhan dari pepohonan seperti shower musim gugur, dan menambahkan lebih banyak lagi tumpukan daun yang dibuang ke tanah, tumpah ke meja teras dan meluncur menyebar terbawa angin.

Harry berayun-ayun, mendorong kakinya begitu keras sehingga kakinya hampir menyentuh bagian atas ayunan. Senyum lebar memecah wajahnya saat seorang pemuda pirang yang sangat akrab masuk ke halaman. "Draco!"

Draco menyeringai. Setelah satu ayunan terakhir, Harry melompat dari ayunan, mendaratkan kakinya dengan sedikit tersandung. Draco membuka lengannya tepat pada saat ia menerima pelukan raksasa yang ditimbulkanHarry. Pelukan yang begitu besar, begitu besar sehingga membuat mereka lepas kendali dari kaki mereka dan terjerembab masuk ke tumpukan kiri di belakang mereka, mengirimkan lusinan daun yang kusut ke udara.

"Harry," Draco merengek main-main di antara cekikikan. "kau membuat dedaunan menempel dirambutku."

"Itu terlihat bagus padamu," Harry berani menyeringai padanya. "Membuatmu terlihat seperti, pelangi jatuh?."

"Oh, benarkah? Mari kita lihat bagaimana penampilanmu " Draco menggulingkannya, dengan Draco di atas dan Harry di bawah. Karena Harry adalah yang lebih kecil diantara keduanya, Harry tidak cocok diatas dengan kelebihan Draco yang lebih tinggi dan lebih berat yang menolak untuk menyerah, menyeringai dalam perjuangannya. Draco meraih segenggam daun di kedua tangan dan mengolesnya ke rambut hitam Harry. "Kau benar, ini terlihat bagus, tentu saja padamu bukan padaku."

Harry terengah-engah dan setelah beberapa saat berjuang akhirnya mengakui kekalahannya, yang diterima Draco dengan seringai lain. Draco meletakkan kepalanya di dada Harry, yang terasa sedingin dan senyaman tempat tidurnya, dan mendesah gembira saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan kecil menyapu rambutnya.

Draco melihat ke salah satu pohon yang berada dekat dengan ayunan, di mana dia bisa melihat rumah pohon yang Harry dan ayahnya telah kerjakan sejak musim panas. Kelihatannya aneh bahwa Paman James memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam melakukan sesuatu yang begitu berat dan berbau Muggle, bahkan lebih aneh lagi sehingga dia bersikeras agar mereka tidak menggunakan alat alih-alih sihir untuk mengerjakannya. Menurut Draco hal itu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih lambat, tapi pamannya tetap tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa nanti pada akhirnya pasti akan sangat berharga.

"Berapa lama sampai akhirnya kau selesai dengan rumah pohon itu?"

"Dad berpikir kita harus menyelesaikannya sebelum musim panas datang, aku tidak sabar menunggu," Harry menggunakan siku untuk menopangnya. Draco tetap di dadanya, tapi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit untuk menatapnya. "kau tau Draco , itu akan selesai jauh lebih cepat jika kau membantu."

Draco tersenyum manis pada sahabatnya. "Nah, Harry, aku pikir kita sudah memiliki kesepakatan yang bagus. Kau dan Paman James bekerja menyelesaikan rumah pohon itu sementara aku mengawasi kalian dengan nyaman dari teras."

"Dasar Pirang."

"Apa." Draco meraih dedaunan di tangannya, melemparnya ke rambut Harry.

"Hey Son," panggil Lily. "Masuklah ke dalam. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu."

Keduanya melihat-lihat sekitar sebelum Draco akhirnya melepaskan Harry dan membantunya. Mereka membersihkan diri dari dedaunan, meski butuh waktu lama bagi Draco untuk mengeluarkan daun dari rambut Harry yang tebal.

"Itu pasti Sirius, aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya," Harry tersenyum. "Dia sangat menyenangkan."

 _Dia memanggil nama ayah baptis-nya dengan nama depannya?_ Sangat aneh. Draco membayangkan melakukan hal yang sama dengan memanggil Severus dengan nama depannya dan tahu silau dingin pasti akan didapatkannya. Draco meraih tangan Harry dan mengikutinya kembali ke dalam rumah.

Floo sudah diatur, ketika Aunt Lily sudah siap untuk pergi. Kedua pria yang duduk di seberang satu sama lain terlalu asyik melotot, yang satunya cemberut, dan yang lainnya menyeringai. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Uncle Severus, menampilkan deathglarenya, terutama-tatapan gelap yang biasanya diperuntukkan bagi James. Pria satunya berperawakan tinggi, dari apa yang bisa dilihat Draco, dengan ciri-ciri tampan seorang bangsawan, kulitnya menjadi gelap dengan warna karamel ringan, seolah ia menghabiskan sepanjang hari di bawah sinar matahari, mata abu-abu mencolok yang cerah dengan sirat humor dan kenakalan, Dan rambut hitam panjang halus bertumpu pada bahunya. Wajahnya sendiri, Draco akan mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang lord atau seseorang dari sebuah lukisan. Bajunya menceritakan kisah yang berbeda. Kemeja berlengan putih berwarna kemerahan dengan rompi hijau yang tidak kancing dan celana cokelat terselip dengan sepatu hitam mengkilat.

Dia mengingatkan Draco tentang seorang bajak laut. Atau gypsy.

 _Pasti seorang gypsy_ , Draco _memutuskan_ , menengok ke arahnya. Pria itu seperti sebuah cahaya, kepribadiannya yang bebas dan hangat membungkusnya seperti jubah.

"Sirius!" Harry dengan gembira menerjang.

Pria yang seperti gypsy itu menyeringai dan menarik diri dari pria di seberangnya yang mencolok itu –Severus- untuk membuka kedua lengannya, dan memeluk anak baptisnya yang bersemangat. Senyum lebar mencerahkan milik pria itu tercetak saat dia mengangkat Harry ke atas kepalanya sebelum mendudukkannya di pangkuan, sambil memeluknya

"Hei kiddo, apa kabarmu?"

"Baik."

"Biarkan aku melihatmu," Harry mundur. Sirius mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan. "Kau sudah begitu besar."

"Aku anak terpendek di kelasku."

"Kalau begitu Kau adalah anak pendek tertinggi yang pernah ku lihat."

Harry tertawa. Draco tidak tahan menahan senyum. Severus memutar matanya.

"Seperti biasa, Black," Severus menekankan namanya dengan jelas. "Kau dan akal sehat tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu."

"Sementara kau dan kepahitan akan kebahagiaan menikah." Sirius balas menjawab sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Severus menggeram. Draco mulai mengerti mengapa Paman James berteman baik dengan pria itu. Mereka berdua dengan senang hati menekan tombol emosi Severus.

Harry turun dari pangkuan Sirius dan pergi ke sofa yang lain, naik ke Severus untuk memeluknya hangat. Bahkan Severus pun tidak kebal terhadap senyum manis Harry, menunda ucapan Sirius cukup lama untuk memeluk anak itu kembali dan menepuk kepalanya.

Pertukaran itu tidak luput dari perhatian Sirius, yang tampak kagum dan geli. "Jika aku tahu bahwa yang dibutuhkan ular tua ini untuk bersantai adalah anak laki-laki lucu, aku pasti akan meminta Lily dan James memilikinya lebih awal."

"Sirius." Lily mengingatkannya.

Severus menggeram pada pria itu. Harry tertawa, dan memberi ruang pada Draco saat ia datang untuk bergabung dengannya di pangkuan Severus.

"Kau tahu, Snivellus, jika mengajar terlalu membosankan untukmu, aku dapat melihat karir yang sangat menjanjikan untukmu sebagai pengasuh. Anak-anak tampaknya merasa cukup nyaman."

"Setidaknya aku memiliki pekerjaan, Black," bentak Severus. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Berkeliaran tanpa tujuan berkeliling dunia berpakaian compang-camping seperti landak jalanan."

Sirius menyambut ejekan itu dengan anggukan dan senyum dingin. "Dan seperti yang bisa Kau lihat, hal itu memberikan keajaiban bagiku," Dia melambaikan tangan di wajahnya yang masih muda dan bersinar. Berbeda sekali dengan Severus yang wajahnya kencang dan sudah dilapisi kerutan pra-dewasa. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu, Snivellus, tapi hei," dia mengangkat bahu. "Di Yunani, beberapa orang mengalami keriput dan rambut abu-abu adalah hal yang memalukan."

"Jika bukan karena fakta ada dua anak berusia enam tahun di hadapanku-"

Aunt Lily menyela sebelum semuanya menjadi buruk, mengumumkan bahwa sudah waktunya untuk pergi.

"Aku percaya kalian akan menjaga sikap kalian kan?" Dia menatap kedua bocah itu.

"Kami berjanji." keduanya mengangguk.

"Dan aku percaya rumah itu akan tetap ada saat kita kembali ?" Aunt Lily menahan suaranya saat dia menatap Sirius, memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia adalah anak laki-laki yang lebih tua.

"Aku berjanji," Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas jantungnya. "Kau memegang kata-kataku sebagai seorang Black."

"Betapa nyamannya." Severus memutar matanya.

Lily memberi anak-anak itu pelukan selamat tinggal, mencium kedua dahi mereka. Severus membelai kepala mereka, mengingatkan mereka untuk menjaga diri mereka sendiri, dan mencemooh Sirius sebelum menghilang melalui Floo.

"Apakah kau seorang bajak laut?" Tanya Draco segera setelah nyala api mereda.

Harry tertawa. Sirius tidak terlihat terganggu oleh pertanyaan itu. Dia tampak geli.

"Tidak," jawabnya. "Bukan bajak laut, meski harus kuakui, aku mengagumi pilihan transportasi mereka."

Harry tertawa lagi. Kali ini Draco bergabung, menambah pertanyaan lain. "Apakah Anda seorang gypsy?"

"Anggap saja seperti itu," kata pria itu dengan bahu terangkat mudah. "Pada tahun kelima semua temanku termasuk ayah orang ini," Sirius menusuk perut Harry, Harry menertawakannya. "Tahu apa yang ingin mereka lakukan dengan kehidupan mereka, aku tidak memiliki petunjuk apa yang akan kulakukan. Setelah lulus, aku berkemas dan memutuskan untuk memberi penghargaan pada diriku sendiri karena telah menyelesaikan sekolah dengan liburan yang menyenangkan. Dimulai dari Spain – sebuah tempat yang indah by the way, aku sangat merekomendasikannya-lalu aku terus berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Swedia, Jerman, Skotlandia, Australia, "Severus Berlutut sambil berbisik kepadanya. "Untuk catatan, disana kaki katak biasa dimakan, bahkan digoreng dan dilapisi dengan saus, rasanya seperti yang terlihat."

Jorok. Harry menggigil. Draco menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Makanan yang aneh, tanpa tujuan mengembara sebagai ayah baptis dan meninggalkan Harry," Sirius memutar matanya. "Kebetulan jiwaku merasa nyaman, Tidak hanya menenangkan, tapi menggembirakan, pikirkanlah , seorang anak laki-laki, melangkah ke kota baru, negara baru, Tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lihat atau yang akan kauhadapi diperjalanan."

"Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak petualangan, Sirius." Kata Harry

Tertawa, Sirius membawa anak baptisnya kembali ke pangkuannya. Draco bergabung dengan mereka, memilih duduk di atas bantal bukan pangkuannya. Dia memang mendekati Harry. "Dari apa yang ku dengar, kalian berdua telah mengalami beberapa petualangan milik kalian sendiri. Yang terbaru dari apa yang ku ingat melibatkan satu sapu? atau dua."

Anak-anak itu tersentak pada saat bersamaan. Draco mengusap lututnya, mengingat rasa sakit itu seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

Di awal musim semi, dalam perayaan ulang tahun satu tahun persahabatan mereka , yang dipikirkan ibu harus dirayakannya dengan pizza dan antusiasme seperti liburan lainnya, ayah mereka memberikan sapu sebenarnya sebagai hadiah yang dimaksudkan untuk Dibuka nanti. Sayangnya, seperti kebanyakan anak-anak, Draco bukanlah anak yang sabar, terutama dalam hal hadiah. Dia menyeret Harry yang enggan tidur larut malam ke loteng keluarga Potter, tempat James menyembunyikan hadiahnya. Harry takut, tapi ketakutannya meleleh saat mereka menguji sapu baru mereka.

Sapu mainan mereka mungkin menyenangkan, tapi tidak cocok untuk hal yang sebenarnya. Melonjak melewati langit, menghindari labirin ranting-ranting, angin berciuman di wajah mereka. Draco tidak pernah ingin kesenangan ini berakhir.

Sayangnya hal itu berakhir. Terima kasih kepada pohon ek bodoh yang menghalangi. Harry mencoba memperingatkan Draco, berteriak agar Draco melihat ke depan, tapi saat dia berbalik, sudah terlambat. Draco mencoba menghindar -terbang ke Harry, yang terjadi dia terbanting wajahnya yang-pertama melawan bagasi, jatuh dari sapu, jatuh di pohon, mendarat dengan Keras.

Mereka tertangkap basah. Sapu disita. Dan Draco berakhir dengan pipi yang tergores dan lututnya bengkok.

Dan yang lebih memperburuk keadaan, Lily melarang mereka naik sapu sampai mereka berada di Hogwarts.

Draco, yang merasa malu dan menangis karena rasa sakit yang membakar, wajahnya memerah karena marah. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sangat bodoh.

Harry bisa dengan mudah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menertawakannya, mengingatkan mereka bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Harry, meskipun begitu, membuktikan bahwa dia adalah orang yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya. Bukan hanya karena Harry menyalahkan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia juga menemukan cara untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik dengan "mantra" spesial yang dia pelajari, _Boo-Boo rasa sakit akan pergi_.

Mantra yang konyol Meskipun kekonyolannya membuat Draco tersenyum, mengolesi segenggam bubuk dan glitter di tangannya, Harry mengusap lutut Draco sebelum menciumnya, ciuman yang kemudian terciprat di wajahnya, Harry berhasil membuatnya tertawa lagi.

Mengingat hasil akhir malam itu membawa senyuman ke wajah Draco. Draco berbalik menatap Harry, melihat senyum yang sama pada Harry.

"Ikutlah denganku, anak-anak," Sirius bangkit dari sofa dan mengulurkan tangan ke tangan mereka. "Aku akan menunjukkan jenis sapu favoritku."

Draco mengharapkan Glider 500 baru yang baru saja terpajang ditoko, yang dia minta kepada ayahnya untuk membelikannya. Atau Wingarim. Sebagai gantinya, yang disambut mereka di halaman depan adalah sebuah deathtrap perak besar dan hitam dengan roda.

Atau yang paling dikenal sebagai sepeda motor.

Ibunya pasti sudah pingsan saat melihat motor ini. Kemudian melarang mereka untuk melangkah di atasnya, tidak ingin anaknya dan temannya berada di atas "mesin kematian berbahaya"

"Kau benar-benar membandingkan ini," Draco mengarahkan jarinya ke sana. "Dengan sapu?"

Seringai Sirius di wajahnya membuat Draco mempertanyakan kewarasan pria itu. "Yah, tidak adil membandingkan keduanya, aku lebih suka sapu, tapi," dia membelai besi pegangan pada motor itu dengan kelembutan seperti seolah-olah itu adalah anaknya. "Dia lebih cantik."

Keindahan bukan kata yang akan digunakan Draco.

"Dan dia pasti memiliki jarak tempuh lebih banyak."

Draco mendengus. Alis Harry kiri terangkat penuh tanya.

"Kalian berdua tidak percaya, ya? Baiklah, hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya," Dengan lambaian tongkat sihir yang diambilnya dari saku rompi dan gumaman mantra yang cepat, dua helm dengan ukuran anak- anak muncul di tempat duduk sepeda motor itu . "mungkin dengan mengendarainya?"

Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling pandang, keraguan dan ketertarikan tertulis di wajah mereka, tak perlu ungkapan saat senyuman muncul dari wajah mereka. Ceria, senyuman penuh semangat yang tampak hampir sama gilanya dengan senyum Sirius.

Mereka meraih helm dan mengikatkan diri, Harry di depan, Draco di belakang, lengannya melingkar erat di pinggang Harry. Sirius melompat ke atas. Sambil mencengkeram pegangannya, dia melepaskan dudukannya.

Teriakan kegirangan bercampur rasa takut merobek bibir kedua anak laki-laki itu saat motor menyala dengan raungan , mengajak mereka terbang langsung ke langit.

"Pegangan, boys!" Sirius menyeringai.

Larut malam di Mesir, angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup ke kamar hotel milik seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang menuangkan segelas anggur yang sangat dibutuhkannya, setelah hari yang melelahkan di lapangan. Senyum mengangkat wajahnya yang kelelahan saat rasa anggur merah menusuk lidahnya.

"Aku masih merasa lucu bahwa butuh jatuh dulu dari sapu agar James akhirnya menerima apa yang kedua anak itu-apa lagi yang harus kita panggil untuk mereka? Dua romantis yang putus asa?"

Dengan cekikikan pelan, Lily mendudukkan gelasnya dan menatap mata Narcissa yang tertawa terbahak berapi-api. Dia mengangkat bahu tak berdaya, seolah mengatakan apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Sebanyak dia mencintai pria itu, dia tahu suaminya kadang-kadang berkepala batu. "Kau tahu bagaimana para pria bisa menjadi seperti itu. Mereka hanya mulai memahami pendapat orang lain saat terjadi sesuatu yang traumatis."

"Sementara intuisi seorang wanita tidak pernah salah, dan naluri seorang ibu selalu benar sejak awal."

Para ibu saling tertawa.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya," kata Lily. "Jika aku tidak melihatnya sendiri, aku tidak akan memikirkannya. Aku juga menyukai hal romantis."

"Aku pun begitu."

"Tapi saat dia melihat anak-anak itu bersama, betapa takut dan khawatir nya Harry tentang Draco," Lily menghela napas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bisa melihat roda berputar di kepalanya, Kau tahu James berdiri di pintu kamar Harry satu jam penuh setelah anak anak itu kembali tidur saat melihat mereka terjatuh. Ketika dia turun kembali, dia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku benar. Lagi."

"Seperti apa yang kukatakan, intuisi seorang wanita tidak pernah salah." Narcissa tertawa cekikikan.

Lily bergabung dengannya dalam tawa, meski segera berakhir saat sebuah pemikiran muncul dikepalanya, mengubah senyumannya menjadi cemberut yang bijaksana. "Apa menurutmu hal itu akan segera berkembang?"

"Mmm," pikir Narcissa hati-hati. "Sulit untuk mengatakannya. Enam belas tahun adalah usia yang cukup untuk menjadi ahli waris, meskipun akan ada banyak masalah yang timbul pada awal atau akhir tergantung pada keluarga. Darah sangat kuat bagiku, meskipun gennya telah diketahui. Untuk melewatkan generasi malfoy sesekali ini adalah masalah sederhana seperti menunggu dan melihat. "

"Apa menurutmu itu akan terjadi? Secara keseluruhan?"

"Tanpa keraguan dalam pikiranku," jawab Narcissa. "Kau telah melihat betapa asyiknya Draco dengan Harry, biasanya dibutuhkan sepuluh menit untuk memisahkan dan menarik hingga akhirnya membuat Draco melepaskan anak laki-laki-Harry- malang itu agar kita bisa pergi."

"Kalau begitu, mereka tidak akan pernah mau berpisah," Kedua wanita itu tertawa lagi. "Aku dapat meyakinkanmu bahwa perasaan itu saling menguntungkan, Harry tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana tanpa Draco, sangat manis."

"Begitulah," Narcissa mengangkat gelas yang tampak seperti segelas anggur. "untuk anak-anak kita."

"Dan untuk persahabatan mereka."

"Dan kemungkinan akan lebih banyak lagi di masa depan."

Harry berguling ke sisinya di tempat tidur, hijau emerald tersenyum ke abu-abu yang jernih di tengah malam saat dia berpaling kepada temannya. "Apa pendapatmu tentang Sirius?"

Draco mengerutkan kening saat memikirkan pria aneh itu.

Sudah pasti ada yang salah dengannya, tidak ada pertanyaan tentang hal itu. Meskipun sepeda motor itu jauh lebih berat dan lebih tebal daripada sapu, ia tidak menghentikan orang tersebut untuk melakukan trik seperti di turnamen Quidditch, hampir mempertaruhkan leher mereka lebih dari sekali. Itu berbahaya, pasti gila (kata yang terlalu sempurna untuknya), tapi Draco akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri jika dia mengatakan semua jeritannya hanya karena rasa takut.

Mereka mengendarai sepeda sampai senja, namun kegembiraan tak berhenti sampai disitu. Sirius bergabung dengan mereka dalam permainan tag dan hide-and-seek, berubah menjadi bentuk aniagus seekor anjing hitam, menggunakan indranya untuk melacak kedua anak laki-laki itu, yang membuat permainan lebih menantang tapi menyenangkan. Kemudian dia mengumpulkan dedaunan ke tumpukan terbesar yang pernah dilihat Draco dan melemparkannya setiap kali dia menangkap seorang anak laki-laki dari lompatan tinggi mereka dari ayunan. Meski rambutnya tertutup daun, tidak menghentikan Draco untuk kembali ke ayunan agar bisa tertangkap dan dilempar kembali.

"Dia sangat menarik," akunya Draco. "Meski sedikit gila."

Harry mengangguk setuju. "Kadang dia konyol, tapi dia sangat menyenangkan, dia orang favoritku."

 _Orang favorit_ Draco merasakan sesuatu menusuk dadanya, menarik ke perutnya. Sesuatu yang kencang dan gelap yang menimpanya seperti tendangan. "Bahkan lebih dariku?"

Draco bisa mendengar nada dakwaan dalam suaranya, mendengar nada itu-tiba dalam nada suaranya. Harry juga, dan sudut pandang matanya sedikit melebar. "Tentu saja tidak, dia _orang dewasa_ favoritku, selain Moony, orangtuamu dan Paman Severus. Kau adalah orang favoritku."

Ketegangan di tubuhnya hilang saat kata-kata Harry meluncur di indra pendengarannya, meleleh karena lega. "Bagus," katanya, melingkarkan lengannya pada Harry dan mendekatinya. "Karena kau milikku dan aku tidak mau berbagi."

Alis Harry berkerut. "Itu konyol, Draco, aku bukan mainan, orang bukan milik orang lain."

Harry mungkin mengerti maksud Draco, seperti biasa, tapi tetap saja ... "Meski begitu, Kau mau melakukannya untukku, Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku dan bocah laki-laki ku, yang berarti Kau milikku."

Harry menundukkan kepalanya saat memikirkan perkataan Draco, meluangkan waktunya. Draco tidak khawatir tentang lamanya proses Harry berpikir. Tidak masalah apa yang Harry katakan. Tidak masalah apa yang harus dikatakan orang tentang hal itu. Harry adalah miliknya, polos dan sederhana.

Setelah merasakan waktu seperti berjam-jam Harry mengangkat kepalanya, menatapnya. "Baiklah, aku milikmu,"

Draco tersenyum, senang. Dia tahu sahabatnya akan melihat cahaya dari senyumnya.

"Tapi," kata Harry. "Karena kau juga teman terbaikku yang berarti kau juga bocah laki-lakiku, yang berarti kau juga adalah milikku."

Senyum di wajah Draco melebar menyeringai. Dia menarik Harry ke dadanya, menyandarkan kepalanya mencium rambutnya. "Kalau begitu sudah beres, aku milikmu dan kau milikku."

"Selalu?"

"Selalu."


End file.
